


Useful

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: TMNTCharacters: Donnie, CaseyRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Do you still write for tmnt? If yes, could you do a little fic where Donnie always helps the reader study but somethings just not working and the reader ends up getting casey to help her. But Donnie sees and gets all angst because he loves the reader and the only thing he thought he had was his brains.





	Useful

“I just don’t get it.” You grumbled, balling up a piece of paper and hurtling it across the lab in frustration before throwing yourself back into your chair.   
“that wont help.” Donnie sighed as he stood from his chair to go retrieve the ball and returning to you.   
“Nothing will help. Ive got less than a week to study and I don’t even know what I don’t know anymore.” You huff, burying your head in your hands as you shake your head.   
You were both tired, and neither of you were probably the best company right now. You were frustrated with the material and Donnie was getting frustrated with you.   
He knew you were stuck, and he understood why you were annoyed, but he was tired as well.   
“I AM trying to help you.” Donnie snapped a little, uncrumpling the ball and flattering it out on the table. “Maybe if you tried-“   
“I am trying!” You snap, sitting up in your chair as you glare at Donnie. It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t understand and you were insulted that he thought it was.   
“Maybe if you tried harder.” Donnie snapped right back at you.   
For a moment, you just stared at him. Your lips were pressing into a harsh line and your eyes glared at his own. For the first time in the entire time you had known him, you felt a small spark of hate in your chest for his arrogance in that moment.   
“well, we cant all be as fucking smart as you.” You knew you had to leave right now. So you stood up and slammed the book close. Grabbing it and a few papers and the book, you made your way towards the door of the lab.   
A part of you expected him to run after you, to apologies and try and bring you back. But he didn’t, instead staying seated as he watches you leave.   
The problem was that when it came to teaching you something, Donnie was normally rather good. He spoke through things and explained them to you in ways you understood. But if you got stuck on a particular bit, that was when it got agitating. Donnie couldn’t get what you didn’t understand. He just ended up repeating himself and that didn’t help. You would get frustrated and that would lead to his own frustration.   
But moments like that were few and far between. most of the times, you looked forward to the study sessions where he would help you.   
Sitting beside him, you felt like it was just a small moment where you could be close to him without having to wonder about your feelings for him.   
But now, you were annoyed, frustrated and stressed.   
you walked into the living area of the turtles home, collapsing on the sofa as you tossed the math book to the side. When you left school, you thought you were done with the damn thing, but your course required you to sit a standardized math exam.   
“Hey, [y/n].” Casey voice called to you and you glanced over to see him leaning against the wall. He was eating a cereal bar and seemed to have just came from the kitchen.   
“Hey casey.” You smile, but you were unable to hid the sadness in your voice.   
“Exam time?” Casey asked as he walked across the room and glancing at the book.   
“yeah. I think im pretty well prepared for all of them apart from this standardized math one.” You sit up a little more, shaking your head as if it might get rid of the growing headache.   
“I could help.” Casey offers, sitting down as he opens the book.   
“I doubt it. im pretty much a lost cause right now.” You signed. “besides, I thought you hated math.”   
“I do. But when I went into the police force, we all had to sit this sort of exam. I still have a lot of the stuff I used back home.” He finished the cereal bar.   
“Really?” you felt a small glimmer of hope in your chest. If Casey could do it, surely you could as well.   
“yeah, I’ll bring them round tomorrow.” He nodded.   
“That would really help!” you smile widely.   
“What bit are you stuck on?” Casey asked you, laying out the book between you both.   
As you told him what you were struggling with, you didn’t notice Donnie had came out of his lab. He wanted to come find you and apologies. He hated the idea of you being upset at him, and even more because he hadn’t been in the right to snap at you while you were stressed. But then he found you and Casey.   
He watched as Casey was able to explain an equation to you and you… you actually understood it.   
Donnie frowned, backing away a little.   
He just wanted to be… useful to you and his intellect had always been his best asset. He knew it was a pipe dream to think one day, you might fall in love with him. But that didn’t stop him from hoping that the time you spent with him might lead to more.   
He slowly back away, his head low before turning to head back to the lab.   
\-------------time skip -------------------  
You sat on your couch, watching TV. For the first time in weeks you weren’t stressing about the exam. In fact, you had decided to give yourself the night off since you had been studying all day with Casey.   
The book sat on the table, with a number of notes written out and highlighted.   
you were drawn from the TV when you heard your phone buzz.   
Glancing at the screen, you saw Donnies name pop up with a text.   
‘do you want to come over and study?’ it read.   
Picking up the device, you unlocked it to text him back.   
‘im taking the night off.’ You tell him. Your mind couldn’t help but want to go over, to be near him again. But you really didn’t want to study any more. As you were siting with your phone in your hand, you typed ‘im was just going to put a movie on. Do you want to come over?’ when Donnies response popped up. But you had pressed send before you read his response.   
‘fine.’.   
One word.  
Frowning, you stared at the single word response in utter disbelief. You never thought of Donnie to be the type of guy to be like this to you. Was he still angry at you from before?   
Or maybe he resented having to teach you in the first place?   
A sense of anger pooled in the pit of your stomach.   
‘never mind’ you quickly typed a sent before he could respond to your question. You then threw your phone to the side of your sofa, pulling your knees up to your chest as you tried to fight the dawning realisation that Donnie might not be the person you thought he was.   
\----time skip ------------  
You all but ran to the lair, your results clutched to your hand.  
Sure, you hadn’t really spoken to Donnie for the best part of a week. He had been distant since that night. You had just assumed he was still angry with you but you couldn’t help but feel annoyed at him as well.   
You were willing put a nail in it and accept that things were never going to be right with Donnie when you noticed something. Of the few times you had seen him, he seemed… sad.   
As strange as it was, you saw something in his eyes which made your heart ache.   
He would hurry from the room before you got a chance to speak to him, but the more times it happened, the more times you realised this was something far deeper than just one argument.   
You decided to put it to the back of your mind till after your exam. And now you had the perfect reason to go see him.   
Knocking on the door to the lab, you heard him asking who it was.   
“[y/n]!” you called excitedly through the door and you heard a small clatter from within and a yelp of pain. “Donnie? You okay?”   
“Yep, yeah.” The door opened and Donnie appeared. You glanced behind him and saw a few tools were lying on the ground. “whats up?”   
There was a forced happiness in his voice that you could identify anywhere but it did remind you of why you had came.   
“I passed.” You held up the paper which had your pass mark in the top right hand corner.   
Instantly, there was a spark of joy in Donnies eyes.   
“well done!” He congratulated you, seeming genuinely happy as he always had. He liked seeing you succeed.   
“Thank you.” You grinned. “want to come back to mine and grab a pizza to celebrate?”   
Donnie froze, his eyes wide in confusion. You blinked at him, frowning a little at his reaction. You were about to take it as a insult but then he muttered something.   
“You still want to spend time with me?”   
the words barley reached your ears as he stepped back, dropping his gaze away from you out of embarrassment.   
“Donnie?” you breathed his name in confusion as you followed him into the lab, closing the door behind you for some privacy.   
“I-i-I just thought, since Casey can h-help you now, that you might not w-want to…” He trailed off, turning away from you.   
“You think Ive been using you?” You ask, your heart breaking slightly. You never used people, and you hated the idea of someone who you cared for deeply thinking such a thing about you.   
“No! no, no, no.” Donnie twisted back to you, holding his hands out as he tried to comfort you. “i-I know im not the most exciting guy but, but I just wanted to be helpful.”  
He couldn’t look at you directly, his eyes darting everywhere else but you.   
For the first time, something in your mind clicked. Could Donnie have feelings for you?   
He was always the first by your side in danger and he did everything he could to keep you safe. He jumped at every opportunity to help you and spend time with you and yet seemed so shy when he was around you at the start. Now, he was more comfortable with you, but his touches lingered and his eyes hovered.   
could the behaviour have been out of jealousy? Not that you would condone it, but it would fit in place. There was only one way to figure it out.  
“I came to you because I like spending time with you.” You smile a little as you step closer.   
Donnie froze up, his eyes finally meeting your own. You saw tongue dart out to wet his lips out of nervousness.   
this gave you the confidence boost needed.   
Closing the gap, you leaned up and pressed your lips to his own.   
Donnie jumped at the feeling of your lips on his own but instantly melted again them. His hands grabbed your hips but quickly let go before settling on your sides softly.   
You felt your heart flutter as he kissed you back.   
“Im sorry.” He breathed, barley pulling away from his lips. Opened your eyes, you saw he was staring down at you.  
“For what?” you genuinely couldn’t think of what he was talking about. Your mind was still revelling the kiss that you had forgotten about everything, even the test which had slipped from your hand to the floor during the kiss.   
“How ive been behaving.” Donnie ducked his head out of embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”   
“Well, I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me.” You smirk, biting your lip.   
“Anything.” He vowed.   
“Buy me a pizza tonight? And I get to choose a movie tonight.” You grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the door.   
Donnie smiled and a soft chuckle left his lips.   
“anything.” He nodded, scooping up the test as you dragged him from the lab.


End file.
